


Hari, Gur and Shizi

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Trowa and his lions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hari, Gur and Shizi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal_Cave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crystal_Cave).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

There was something peaceful about the sound of a lion purring. The steady rhythm and the vibrations beneath Trowa's hand made it easy to ignore the world beyond the cages and the circus, and just focus on the simplicity of a single moment.

At the beginning of the war, before Quatre, before Catherine had made her first attempts at befriending him, Trowa had found a comfort he hadn't known before. Gur was the oldest of the lions, with brown thick fur and a mane of a slightly darker tone. He liked to growl at anyone who approached his space unless they were bringing food. Maybe if he had known this before, Trowa wouldn't have stuck his hand inside his cage, but then again, Trowa had known, known without a doubt, that he wouldn't be attacked.

Even when he lost his memories, Gur was one of the few constants. Trowa hadn't remembered at that moment why he felt so at easy performing with the lion or why he instinctively headed for the lion cages whenever something was bothering him but he didn't question it either.

The other two lions, a young male called Shizi and a female called Hari had taken a liking to him almost as soon as Gur had. When they were being temperamental, and Hari had quite a temper, it was always Trowa the trainers called and he was the only one able to calm them down. He was protective of his lions, making sure the little kids visiting didn't throw pebbles at them or that the trainer didn't push them too hard to get a trick done, and in turn, they were protective of him. Once he had fallen asleep inside the cages and had woken up to Hari growling at the worried members of the troop who were trying to get Trowa out of harms way. A few scratches behind her ears had calmed Hari down and then Trowa had simply walked out of the cage casually.

Shizi was hyperactive and needed a lot more attention than the others. Trowa often volunteered to stay hours at the ring running with Shizi and letting him burn some energy. They played together and Trowa never got more than a few accidental scratches from the chasing and tackling.

After the war he came back to the circus and his lions. Cathy was there to welcome him with open arms and sisterly hugs. The lions, however, took a few days to forgive him for leaving them. They were very jealous and possessive, especially of Trowa. When the time came to fight again and stop the Marimeia rebellion, the first thought that crossed Trowa's mind was that his lions would be mad at him again for leaving.

When he came back it was to say goodbye. The lions didn't growl at Quatre like Trowa thought they would. After all, he was taking their favorite away. A few months later, when Cathy called and told Trowa that Gur was too old to perform anymore, he asked Quatre for a really big favor.

Trowa is amused when powerful businessmen and politicians walk into the Winner mansion and find a lion lazily lounging on the sofa. He's even more amused when Quatre greets them cordially and introduces Gur as if he were a common household pet. Trowa still loves hearing a lion purr but he no longer feels the need to ignore the world beyond him. Not here, not now, not with Quatre.


End file.
